


My Soul Knows You (... let me love you right this time)

by mayhemprincess



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemprincess/pseuds/mayhemprincess
Summary: AU - The Witch Queen is dead and despite her plans, her soul has moved on.MC thinks both Chicago and her life are too boring. She longs for excitement and can only seem to find it in her dreams about a mysterious woman… But her dreams might be a lot more real than she thought.





	My Soul Knows You (... let me love you right this time)

**PART 1**

Another night, another dream. Nightmares really if not for her presence in them. MC thought as she lay in bed, unfocused eyes not really looking at anything. A part of her wished she could go back to sleep just to see her face again… 

Beautiful.

She was so beautiful… and so broken.

The only person she could remember from her dreams. Long blonde tresses, beautiful blue eyes… and her lips. Lips that MC was sure had traced every inch of her skin. 

Oh, what wouldn’t she do to remember that part of her dreams. 

Instead, she only remembered screams. Horrible screams and cries of pain… And laughter… familiar laughter that she couldn’t quite place. 

It terrified her. 

But then everything would shift around her and she’d feel a soft mattress beneath her and soft lips kissing her thighs. 

And she’d wake up to reality. 

Her tiny apartment, her boring job… the big city that seemed so much more exciting to everyone but her. 

With a sigh MC forced herself to get up. She didn’t have work today, but she had promised Sophie they would hang out. 

A couple of hours later she would wonder what was up with her today. 

Not that MC was usually excited about her life, but she was so distracted today. Her thoughts drifting back to her dreams. Even hanging out with Sophie couldn’t keep her focused… 

MC tried to pretend everything was okay so that Sophie wouldn’t notice. She thought maybe if she kept pretending, she’d believe it too. And so she let Sophie go on about a movie and MC did her best to seem interested… 

She wondered what was wrong with her. Normally she'd have been really into the conversation about a hot actress… 

Now she was just thinking about the deep blue eyes of someone who only existed in her mind. 

Now she was going through the motions to get through the day so that she could go home again… 

Now she was being struck by lightning. 

-

When she regained consciousness, she realized that first, she was alive. Second she wasn’t in the middle of the street anymore and third wherever she was... it was not a hospital. 

_‘You’d think they’d take someone who was struck by lightning to a hospital…’_

She wasn’t in pain at least… 

Looking around, however, she realized she was in the middle of a forest. It was obvious what was happening…

_  
‘I’m dreaming’._ MC nodded to herself. She was probably unconscious in a hospital bed… So she’d just explore the dream world now that she was aware of it. Surely something interesting would happen soon if her previous dreams were any indication.

MC looked around and rolled her eyes... She really should have been a girl scout. With a sigh she just picked a direction and started walking. And it didn’t take long before she heard shouting in the distance, immediately followed by a low feral growl. 

Curious MC, and really hoping it wasn't a bear, moved closer towards the sounds until she reached the fight. 

She gasped as her eyes laid on her. The woman who had been taking over her mind and dreams… But this time it was different, clearer. More than just flashing images… The woman was gorgeous, blue surrounding her in a cloak of crackling flame, her armor shinning with accents of blue and white. 

MC was mesmerized. She stared in awe as the woman easily and quickly drove off the pack of wolves sending the retreating into the shadows.   
The man accompanying her said something, but MC didn't hear... All her attention was focused on the woman. She was so gorgeous that MC couldn’t stop staring, her heart pounding as she took a step closer. The woman finally noticed her presence and whirled around to face her, sword pointed at MC. 

Almost immediately the blonde's eyes widened and she launched herself at MC pulling her into a hug. "My Queen, I feared you would never return." 

Queen? 

Yes, MC remembered that from her dreams. This woman would always call her that. MC smiled, her face pressed into the blonde's cleavage, her arms wrapping around her dream lover, happily returning the hug, only to feel the woman stiffened for a second as she didn't expect to be touched. She flushed but immediately managed to recover her regal composure. 

"Apologies, my Queen. I should not have been so presumptive." 

MC just smiled and whispered breathlessly. “It’s you…” This woman was way more beautiful now than in her other dreams and MC’s heart was going crazy on her. She slowly raised her hand to the woman’s lovely face, gently cupping her soft cheek. She was so focused on trying to recall the name she’d call this woman in her dreams that she didn’t notice the blonde flinching or her confused wide eyes. 

MC smiled at her dream woman as the name came to her. “Helena”. And then eyes rolled back and her legs gave out. 

The last thing she felt before she hit the ground were Helena’s arms catching her


End file.
